


夜雪

by DAliceMarmar



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAliceMarmar/pseuds/DAliceMarmar
Summary: 中世紀AU，浪人狼x騎士隊，ooc，傻白甜，標題亂取(囧)，文筆廢(囧囧)





	夜雪

Scott把手伸向燃燒著的火柴，熱呼呼的蒸氣讓他的手暖和了一點  
森林裡，輕飄飄的白雪不斷落在Scott的棕髮上，然後被一雙粗糙的手拍掉

"你可終於來了"Scott不滿地說

回應他的只是一聲低笑，更多的樹枝被丟進火裡，火更旺了一點，Logan在Scott旁邊坐下來

"等很久？"  
"廢話，而且這麼冷"

Scott略帶撒嬌的語調讓Logan笑的更歡，他把Scott細長的手握在自己手裡搓暖也行不時朝那雙手吹出暖暖的氣

"還冷嗎？"Logan低聲道，沒等Scott回答，Logan已經把Scott抱進懷裡，浪人賴以度過寒冬的皮襖緊實的包住Scott，加上Logan的溫度，Scott終於覺得溫暖起來

"這樣好多了"Scott滿足地說，把身體又往Logan懷裡縮了一點

火柴霹靂啪啦作響著，搖曳的火光照著兩人，寒冷的冬天跟著兩人暖轟轟的心也溫和起來

END 2019/8/20 By 彼岸花開

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝看完這個作者也不太知道在幹嘛的超級傻白甜ooc，取了個中二筆名，嘻嘻，之後將搞出更多Avengers跟X-Men的同人文  
(連後記都不知道在寫啥，囧)


End file.
